five nights and friendships
by creeperslayerG1
Summary: me and my friend take a job with animtronics, who people calm kill people, however, we soon dsicover its not as it seems (title name is temporary, and likely subject to change, however, untill a better one is though of, this one will be kept)
1. its not as it seems

CHAPTER 1-its not as it seems

First of all, let me give thanks to all who helped me

Kevin-my best friend and helping me with this

Steven-for helping me with a lot of stuff

Ethan-for helping out

Blake-for his weird chacter additions (srry but not much of then will appear)

now on to the chapter (if your actaully reading this)

_**James' pov**_

"Kevin hurry up, were gonna be late", I yelled

"I'm coming, I'm coming", he said, rolling his eyes.

I had finnaly gotten a job at a placed called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, I was really into

electronics, and I knew the place's main attraction were 3 singing animtronics, I think their names' were

Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, I was really excited.

_**10 minutes later**_

"Ok were here kev" I told my friend.

When their was no response I turned around to see him with his eyes closed and headphones in his ears, he was always listeing to music.

I rolled my eyes and tapped him on shoulder, breaking him out of his trance.

"Wha-what" he asked in confusion.

"Were here" I said, slighly annoyed.

"Oh, sorry" he said

_**Kevin's pov**_

Me and James had been looking for job before finding this one.

We stepped out of the car and looked around

"Jeez this place is big" I said, looking around

"I know, good thing I got a map" James said, chuckling

I saw the manger come up to us

"Oh hi " James said

"Good evening James" he said, tipping his hat, "office is just down the hallway, good night and see you tommorro" he said waving

"Bye " we both said.

As we walked down the hall, I swear that the blue buny, whats his name? Oh yeay bonnie, I swear he turned and looked at me!

_**Toy bonnie's pov**_

I've been here for a long time now, and we used to all think that the night gaurds were endoskeltons, but now we realize their human, and we usually get along. I saw the new guys and I knew just the way to surpise them, but I was gonna need freddy's help...

When they went to the office, i called freddy.

"Freddy, can you come here" I called.

"Sure Bonnie, what is it" he asked.

"The new guys, I know how to give them a scare, WITHOUT killing them" I told him.

"Let me guess,jumpscare,net,and them we reveal we're nice" he said.

"wha-wha- how did you know" I asked in surprise.

"you do it to every one" he said, rolling his eyes.

_**My pov**_

We had just started when i noticed something wrong

"Whoa,whoa,WHOA" I said.

"What what is it" Kev asked.

"The-their all gone" I said, confused.

"AHHHHHHHHH" I heard kevin scream.

It didn't take long for me to find out why he was screaming, in a few secounds i was caught in a black net.

I could hear muffled voices and I was able to make out this, "Alright we did it" "Their gonna be ok, right", "Soooooooo now what", those were the last things I remember before blacking out.

I woke up on a table in what seemed to be a spare parts room, Kev was still knocked out.

Then I saw the 3 animtronics who were on the stage. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy...

Scared I backed up before the yellow one...Chica spoke up

"Hey, take it easy, that was a joke, were not gonna hurt you"

You promise? I asked

Yes we promise. Bonnie said.

Hey where's Kevin? I asked

He's over there knocked out. Chica said

Well that's THE END OF CHAPTER ONE AND JUST INFORM YOU GUYS WE WILL BE PUBLISHING CH 2 SOMETIME MABYE 2 WEEKS FRIOM NOW


	2. unlikely friends

_**CHAPTER 2-UNLIKELY FRIENDS**_

**Thanks to people who have supported me through reviews.**

**It means alot, so thanks :)**

_**Kevin's POV**_

All I rememeber was being caught in a net before waking up.

"Ugh...my head...where am I?" I asked, confused.

Thats when I saw them, the same 3 who caught me.

I backed up and felt a hand, I turned and saw James, who was smilling.

"Hey don't worry, it was a 're friendly", He said.

"R-R-really" I asked, a bit frightened.

"Yeah, we're not gonna hurt ya!" Bonnie said laughing.

"Give me your hand" Freddy said, arm outstreched.

I let Freddy help me up, they really were friendly.

_**Toy Bonnie's POV**_

"Well, guess we better introduce ourselves, I'm Bon-.."

"Your Bonnie! We already know who you are" James said.

"Oh, well then, guess we better introduce _Him_" Toy Chica said, winking. (I knew who _He_ was, the _puppet _).

"This way" I told them.

_**Old Foxy POV**_

I awoke at midnight. like I always do

I looked around and saw the others deactivated

"guys wake up" i said

for a few secounds, nothing happened, then they got up one by one

"new guy" I told them smiling

_**James's POV**_

"Thanks for showing us around, but its 6 AM, we should get going" I told them

"ok see ya tomorro" Bonnie told me

we left and got in the car

"wow, their actully alive" Kevin told me

"I know, hey we should tell Steven" I told him

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, also me and my friends have decied we want some foxyxchica and bonniexfreddy**

**let me know what you think about that in reviews**


	3. UPDATE (not ch 3)

UPDATE

**Yes, I know I've been very inactive, I want to know, do you want a ch. 3, if I get enough yes, I will start working on it and have it done at the end of week at longest**


End file.
